marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance Temple (Texas Kid) (Earth-616)
and featured identical origin stories until the Outlaw Kid's origins were retconned in . Accounts also show both heroes working with Emilio Diaz and Red Hawk, both having blind fathers named ZaneAlthough the retcon in changed his name to Hoot and both operating out of Caliber City. Sources do not make a connection between the two characters . While it's clear that the Outlaw Kid existed in the Earth-616 universe, there has yet to be an explanation as to if the Texas Kid existed or not, as it has been stated that many adventures of western heroes were adapted into dime store novels , it is possible this was the case with both the Texas Kid and Outlaw Kid, and perhaps details concerning their origins were mixed up when adapted, however any official explanation remains to be provided. Origin Lance Temple was the son of Zane Temple a former Texas Ranger who had retired following the Mexican-American War of 1846 in order to become a rancher. He and his family lived a peaceful life until the day outlaw Link Cado and his gang came to town, seeking revenge on the man who had sent them to jail years ago. They attacked the ranch and killed Lucy, Zane's wife, Zane retaliated, killing many of them before Zane shot him in the back. Lance tried to fight too, but Link shot the gun out of his hands and was about to kill him when when Lance was saved by two wandering travelers who happened to be passing by: the Mexican Emilio Diaz and Red Hawk a Native American. The pair forced Link Cado away and saw to the Temple family. Though Red Hawk was able to save Zane's life, he was permanently blind following the attack. Emilio and Red Hawk vowed to look after the two remaining Temple's and take care of their ranch. As Lance grew, they trained him in hunting, ranching and fighting, so that he became an expert in each. Reaching adulthood, Lance sought revenge on Link, but his father made him swear to not seek violence and live a peaceful life instead. Rather than disappoint his father, he created a new identity for himself so he could seek his vengeance. He was supported by his two friends in his decision, with Emilio giving him a costume he had worn as a young caballero, and Red Hawk gave him a horse and Winchester rifle. As the Texas Kid, Lance avenged his family by killing Link Cado and his men. After avenging his family, Lance decided to protect the area as the Texas Kid, keeping his double identity secret to everyone -- including his father -- but Emilio and Red Hawk . Hero of Caliber City The Texas Kid earned his reputation as a crime fighting hero by stopping gunning down lawbreakers as the Native American warrior Howling Wolf, slaver Manuel Toledo , and a gold thief named Cahill. He also faced a seemingly supernatural threat called the Phantom of Massacre Gulch who was in reality a local banker. With the aid of Emilio and Red Hawk he also stopped an outlaw named Jake Bedlam . The Texas Kid also gunned down an old foe of his father, an outlaw named Masabe Pete who came to Caliber City to get revenge against Zane Temple for sending him to prison years earlier. On a more mundane day, the Kid beat the crooked Luke Spandrell during the Caliber City rodeo and stopped Banker Bogg's stagecoach thieving operations . He also forced out the likes of Buck Mulligan and his gang when they tried to take over town . He also defended the town from Deuce Kinsey with the help of Emilio and Red Hawk, and stopped the Phantom Rider. The Texas Kid had his identity compromised when Lance was caught changing into his costume in Hidden Valley by Brag Beaver who briefly posed as the Texas Kid to frame the hero for a crime, but the hero wiped out Brag and his gang and cleared his name . Next he stopped crooked US Marshall and Crossdraw Fenshaw from forcing local ranchers off their land . The Texas Kid was once more framed for a crime this time by Coley Welch, who ironically knocked out Lance Temple and dressed him up as the Texas Kid. However, one of Welch's repentant men, Sam Bender -- whom Lance helped earlier when he was shot escaping the law -- used the Texas Kid costume to force Coley to confess, clearing Lance of the crimes he was framed for. The Kid then rode out to Juarez, Mexico, to assist Emilio in liberating the area from the crooked Don Carlos who was attempting to use phony land claims to push people off the land in order to get elected governor. The Texas Kid, Emilio and Red Hawk next came to the aid of local nestors who were being driven from their land by a group of masked vigilantes . Lance once more had his double identity compromised when his father hired a crooked ranch hand named Radcliff who deduced Lance's alter ego. He attempted to force Lance to allow him to sell more of Zane's cattle and pocket the money or risk having it revealed to his father that he was the Texas Kid. Lance was determined to fess up to his father before Radcliff had the chance, but Emilio then posed as the Texas Kid and gunned Radcliff down, saving Lance's double identity . The Kid then avenged the death of his friend Johnny Destry, the owner of a small time caravan owner who was murdered by outlaws posing as Apaches who were hired by his fiancee Kathy who sought to gain control of all the caravan interests in town. Later, Lance and his father Zane were held hostage by two New York criminals named Gyp Correlli and Broadway Becker who fled to Texas from New York City. Lance was ordered to escort them to Mexico and was sent out to prepare horses for them or risk his father being killed. Lance instead changed into the Texas Kid and killed the two outlaws. In the aftermath, Zane was believed that the Texas Kid sounded familiar, but apparently did not realize the fact that the Texas Kid and his son Lance were the same person. When Evelyn Cartright was kidnapped by outlaws looking to ransom her, the Texas Kid, Emilio and Red Hawk rescued her . Later, the Texas Kid went after the Callendar Gang after the wounded his father and brought them to justice . Soon after, Zane Temple's past came back to haunt him again, when "Smiler" Fenton, an outlaw whose face Zane disfigured during his days as a lawman came to Caliber City for revenge. Once more Lance, as the Texas Kid saved his father's life. The Texas Kid next cleared the name of miner Muely Coats when he was framed for the murder of his bitter rival Hardpan Hart and later stopped a local rancher named Simms from preventing his competition from selling their cattle in Kansas City . When a group of outlaws that the Texas Kid captured broke out of prison, they attempted to get revenge by capturing Emilio and Red Hawk, but the plan failed and they all saw their end under the Texas Kid's guns . Not long after, Caliber City was terrorized by Snake Gault when he took over the towns mines by force, however like many before him he too was stopped by the Texas Kid. The Texas Kid next help protect Gale Romney from Killer Jalk and his gang who were hired by her uncle to kill her so he could claim the family ranch. When there was unrest among the local Native American tribe, the Texas Kid defeated their leader Black Wolf in hand to hand combat in order to prevent a war between the tribe and the people of Caliber City . Later, the Texas Kid went after outlaw Bat Corbet and was struck with amnesia when a bullet grazed his skull. Corbet convinced the Kid to go after his friends Emilio and Red Hawk, but the heroes memory was restored when he was knocked off his horse and struck his head. The trio then worked together to bring Corbet and his gang to justice. When rancher Cal Nichols was murdered, the Texas Kid investigated the death and learned that his niece had hired outlaw Deuce Page to kill him so she could inherit his ranch. With Emilio and Red Hawk, the Texas Kid stopped another Native American uprising, this time coming from the Ute tribe who were inflamed from drinking alcohol. During this adventure, the Ute warriors briefly stole the Kid's horse Thunder, but the Kid and his friends wiped them out and recovered his horse Appearance in goes here. Caliber City was later terrorized by a local group of Apaches who were sold guns by Mr. Caine to force area ranchers off the land so he could claim it for his own. This backfired when the Apaches betrayed him in order to take the land for themselves, capturing Caine's daughter. The Texas Kid and his friends rescued Miss Caine, and using cannons found in an old Spanish fort, wiped out the Apaches . Riding solo again, the Texas Kid helped a rancher named Barette get his cattle to the manager of the local Native American reservation when and outlaw named Creech tried to stop him from meeting his obligations . In his last recorded adventure the Texas Kid later stopped crooked politician Henry Brandy and banker Jesse Devlin from using violence and intimidation to win the election to be the next Marshal in Caliber City . Further adventures of the Texas Kid are unrecorded, and his final fate is presently unknown. | Powers = None | Abilities = Lance is an exceptional shot, able to shoot arrows right out of the air, as well as a master of the thrown knife. He is also a master horseman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Texas Kid rode a horse named Thunder | Weapons = Winchester rifle, pistols, knife | Notes = * The Texas Kid should not be confused with the Outlaw Kid who is also named Lance Temple. While the origins of the Texas Kid (in ) and the Outlaw Kid (in ) are basically identical (with the exception of the heroes' names) the Outlaw Kid's origins have since been retconned in , giving him a somewhat unique origin. *The Texas Kid should also not be confused with the Texas Kid who appeared in Daring Mystery Comics in the 1940s | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/t/texaskidatlas.htm }} Category:Western Characters Category:Equestrianism Category:Shooting